


Speaking in Code

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is bored. .--. .... . .- .-. .... .. -- .-.-.- (Phear him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking in Code

**Author's Note:**

> Translations are below the line.

**Stark** (2010.24.08 @ 0542):  
     Rise&amp;shine

**Steve** (2010.24.08 @ 0545):  
     I'm already out of bed. Why did you message me?

**Stark** (2010.24.08 @ 0546):  
     Ur awake? I havnt gone2bed

**Steve** (2010.24.08 @ 0551):  
     Are you drunk?

**Stark** (2010.24.08 @ 0553 ):  
     Mby

**Steve** (2010.24.08 @ 0559):  
     Go to bed, Tony.  


* * *

  
**Stark** (2010.24.08 @ 1903):  
     Not drnk anymore :)  
**Stark** (2010.24.08 @ 1905):  
     Ok mby a lil

**Steve** (2010.24.08 @ 1906):  
     You type like it.

**Stark** (2010.24.08 @ 1913):  
     Cum ovr party there's girls  
**Stark** (2010.24.08 @ 1914):  
     redheads  
**Stark** (2010.24.08 @ 1914):  
     3reds  
**Stark** (2010.24.08 @ 1916):  
     St33v?

**Steve** (2010.24.08 @ 1918):  
     I am not going to your house to pick up women.

**Stark** (2010.24.08 @ 1921):  
     Plz

**Steve** (2010.24.08 @1922):   
     No.

**Stark** (2010.24.08 @ 1922):  
     :(  


* * *

  
**Steve** (2010.03.09 @ 1605):  
     Where are you? The meeting's started.

**Stark** (2010.03.09 @ 1609):  
     :-P @ Fury  
**Stark** (2010.03.09 @ 1610):  
     B3ttr 7h1ngs 2 wa1st t1me on

**Steve** (2010.03.09 @ 1614):  
     What did you just say? I can't read that.  
**Steve** (2010.03.09 @ 1615):  
     Are you drinking again?

**Stark** (2010.03.09 @ 1617):  
     Not a drop that isn't as pure as a lawyer's intentions.

**Steve** (2010.03.09 @ 1618):  
     That means yes.

**Stark** (2010.03.09 @ 1619):  
     LOL

**Steve** (2010.03.09 @ 1621):  
     What does that mean? Is it code?

**Stark** (2010.03.09 @ 1622):  
     No. -.-. .- -. -.-- --- ..- .-. . .- -.. - .... .. ... ..--..   
     No. Can you read this?   
**Steve** (2010.03.09 @ 1624):  
     --- ..-. -.-. --- ..- .-. ... . .-.-.-  
     Of course.   
**Steve** (2010.03.09 @ 1626):  
     - .... .. ... .. ... ..-. ..- .-. -.--   
     This is Fury  
**Steve** (2010.03.09 @ 1627):  
     ... - --- .--. -.. .. ... - .-. .- -.-. - .. -. --. -- -.-- -... --- -.--   
     Stop distracting my boy  
**Steve** (2010.03.09 @ 1628):  
     .- -. -.. --. . - -.-- --- ..- .-. .- ... ... .... . .-. .   
     And get your ass here  


* * *

  
**Stark** (2010.17.09 @ 0847):  
     .. -- -... --- .-. . -.. . .-.-.- -. - . .-. - .- .. -. -- .   
     Im bored. Entertain me  
**Steve** (2010.17.09 @ 0853):  
     -. --- .-.-.-  
     No.   


* * *

  
**Stark** (2010.17.09 @ 1201):  
     ... - ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-   
     St333333333333333333333v

**Steve** (2010.17.09 @ 1203):  
     What did you just type?

**Stark** (2010.17.09 @ 1201):  
     ---... -....- -..   
     :-D  


* * *

  
**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2034):  
     -.-. ..- -- .... ...-- ...-- .-. .-.-.- .--. .- .-. --... .---- ...-- &lt;3  
     Cum h33r. Par713 &lt;3  
**Steve** (2010.21.09 @ 2036)  
     ... - --- .--. ... .--. . .- -.- .. -. --. .. -. -.-. --- -.. . .-.-.-  
     Stop speaking in code.   
**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2037):  
     ..- .---- ... -   
     U 1st  
**Steve** (2010.21.09 @ 2038):  
     .. -.-. .- -. '- ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. -.-- --- ..- .-- .... . -. -.-- --- ..- - -.-- .--. . .-.. .. -.- . - .... .- - .-.-.-  
     I can't understand you when you type like that.   
**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2040):  
     .-.. -- .- --- -.-. ..- -- .... ...-- ...-- .-. -. .... .- ...- ..-. ..- -. -. ----- - .... .- .-. -..   
     lmao cum h33r n hav fun n0t hard  
**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2040):  
     .-. ..-  
     ru  
**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2041):  
     ... - ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...-- ...- .   
     St333333ve  
**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2045):  
     -.-. ..- -- .--. .-.. .- -.-- .-- -..-. -- .   
     cum play w/me  
**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2045):  
     &lt;3?

**Steve** (2010.21.09 @ 2047):  
     No. I am not going to pick up girls with you.

**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2049):  
     -. --- --. ..- .-. .-.. ... .--- ..- ... - ..- ...   
     No gurls just us  
**Steve** (2010.21.09 @ 2051):  
     Not going drinking either.

**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2051):  
     .. .-.. .-.. -.. .-. -. -.- ....- ..- .  
     ill drnk 4 u.   
**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2052):  
     .-- . .-.. .-.. .-- .- - -.-. .... -- --- ...- .. .   
     well watch movie  
**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2053):  
     --. --- -. . .-- -..-. .-- .. -. -..   
     gone w/wind  
**Steve** 2010.21.09 @ 2055):  
     Fine. I'll be there soon.

**Stark** (2010.21.09 @ 2026):  
     ... - ...-- ...-- ...- &lt;3  
     st33v &lt;3  


* * *

  
**Steve** (2010.26.09 @ 0803):  
     What does less than three mean? You say that a lot.

**Stark** (2010.26.09 @ 0804):  
     &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 LOL

**Steve** (2010.26.09 @ 0807):  
     Stop being an ass and tell me.

**Stark** (2010.26.09 @ 0810):  
     .-.. --- .-.. -. ---   
     lolno  
**Stark** (2010.26.09 @ 0810):  
     .. &lt;3..-   
     i&lt;3u  
**Stark** (2010.26.09 @ 0811):  
     :)  


* * *

  
**Steve** (2010.26.09 @ 0916):  
     .... - - .--. ---... -..-. -..-. .-- .-- .-- ..-.. -- --. - ..-. -.-- .-.-. --- -- -..-. ..--.. --.- -...- .. %...-- -.-. ...-- ..-  
     http://www.lmgtfy.com/?q=I%3C3U  
**Steve** (2010.26.09 @ 0918):  
     :) 


End file.
